


Day 25 - Future

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [25]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Three-Sentence Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: This cannot be their future.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Day 25 - Future

It is entirely possible that Newton Geiszler's future was always going to be soaked in Kaiju Blue, and equally possible that his fate was sealed the moment he initiated that first Drift alone, but Hermann wishes there could have been a better route, one where Newton is at his side, helping him make breakthroughs and keeping the Breach sealed and the monsters from the door, rather than trapped in a body that is trapped in a cell. 

If that route existed, there is no reaching it now - Hermann Gottlieb has dedicated his life to the study of physical law, knows that time cannot run backwards, that the past is long gone, and only the present remains. 

So whilst the PPDC concerns itself with securing humanity's future, Hermann sets his mind to restoring Newt's. 


End file.
